DIO'S Bizarre Siege: Kiev is Unbreakable
by CaptainFlux
Summary: DIO finds himself in 15th century Ukraine near the city of Kiev. Obviously there was only one thing to do.


_Kiev, Ukraine, 1434 AD._

The smoke pillars rose to the skies and the flames flickered across the burnt battlefield under the menacing starlight on the fields of the green Ukraine on the banks of the bountiful and beautiful Dnieper.

Those beautiful sights were ruined by the uncontrollable smoke rising from the fires, the growing piles of human corpses which filled the battlefield with the scent of death. Swords, helmets, armor, they were all there lying next to the dead people, the unmoving corpses. The corpses.. There were too many of them.

It was like an army had fought there.. No, there definitely had been an army that had fought there, it was just decimated. The armies carrying the flags of Lithuania and swearing loyalty to the king of Lithuania had been butchered in their tens of thousands around the small city and its big fort. It was like someone had dug up all the graveyards within 200 miles and laid them there.. No, there was probably more corpses than that lying on the now bloody and stinky grasslands.

A big war must have taken place, anyone would have thought so. This was an extremely bloody time period, a time period filled with war and bloodshed. Therefore even if there was a lot of death here, this was not an unusual sight during this era.. Yes, anyone would be excused for thinking this, excused for thinking they'd find signs of battle.

But this was a slaughter, not a war, not even a battle. Calling it a skirmish would do it injustice, it was a completley one-sided slaughter. The soldiers had resisted, they had even tried to actively harm the threat they were fighting.. But the blood on the land was all from the decimated army and not from the singular threat they faced.

Yes, anyone and everyone who thought.. Who would think this was a result from a horrible battle would be excused for not knowing that this wall the work of a single individual.

Indeed… A single individual, although calling that person just an individual was so offensive that if he heard you say that, the monster would probably kill you in less than an instant.. No, judging by the signs of the completley one-sided genocide that monstrous man would do it even without provocation.

The man could be called many things, he had been called many names in the past. He was known for his strange yet unparalleled power, his dreamy pure charisma, his massive build and of course by his unmatched combat ability and sheer brutality.

Such a man was what most considered the epitome of their fears, perhaps the devil himself or maybe even the divine punishment from heaven that awaited the sinners of the earth.

Such a man, no matter what his True being was, definitely earned the name god, DIO. For the pathetically weak humans, he might as well be the god himself.

Yes.. The man was called all sorts of things. The devil, evil incarnate, epitome of all evil, lucifer, all evils of the world or even..

* * *

"A beast…."

The 30 year old Ukrainian man muttered this under his breath as he gripped the Stone wall In front of him so Hard that it left bruises on his palms.

With a piercing wrathful gaze, he grit his teeth so hard it sounded like metal grinding against A blade. The man held nothing but discomfort, anger and distaste. It was made even clearer by his body from head to toe shaking from the anger he felt.

"Captain."

With that voice, a hand clasped the shakin man's right shoulder. With his face still morphed by uncontrollable anger and fear, his seething face came face To face with A fair looking young soldier blonde boy with brown eyes.

The Captain seemed To stop his shakin for A moments as he noticed the pure fear on the young soldier face. That gave him something To think about, put things into perspective and for the first time since combat began, he felt the anger subside just enough to think rationally.

The man with yellow clothes, golden hair with a green heart on his forehead, black undershirt that clearly showed the massive muscles the man had and golden boots with green here and there.. And those hazel eyes that were clear even from half a mile away… Everything about him was reinforced by the flames around him that made the man able to be seen.. And with the help of the full moon they could observe the man all they wanted.. Yet still, he could not ignore this pure terror in his heart. He was forced to loudly gulp next to the shaking underling of him due to the pure terror he felt as he gazed at that foreign man's appearance.

"Captain!"

As the captain's gaze focused once more, he was able to see the panicking archer's looking at the man with the exact same expression. The young soldier in front of him had gotten himself out of this distracting thoughts, and even this underling was pushing himself to move in this utterly desperate situation.. He had to do the same.

Seeing that he finally seemed to have gotten his captain's gaze, the man nodded to himself before steeling himself and trying to hide away his fears of the strange man.

"Captain, what are your orders for the archers?!"

"..."

"Captain?!"

".. Fuck…"

The captain leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes tiredly while also sneaking a glance at the ever-approaching man in yellow with sickly white skin that was enhanced in the moonlight.

Should they really provoke the man by shooting at him? The last times they had tried to stop the man, horrible, horrible things had happened. Would it get even worse if they shot at him again? Would these archers too die an immediate and terrible death?

Still… His mind had already been made the moment he gazed at that devilish being, seeing everything of him, when the figures around him suddenly flew away and in a time less than a second many had punctured stomachs without the man moving an inch. Such horrible, senseless and brutal killing without paying any attention.. Such a man had to be taken down by any means.

With a resolute nod, the captain answered.

"Tell the archers in the westside to prepare. Once I yell 'MARK', everyone shoots at that man, okay?!"

"Okay, captain!"

The young soldier rushed forward down the top of the wall to where the majority of the archers were, as the captain sighed and stood on top of the edge of the wall, overlooking the moonlit battlefield full of corpses and death.. And that man stopped.

The man that had seemed to appear out of nowhere who had suddenly killed everyone around him.. That man stopped his marching forward as the captain came to view, put his hands on his hips, stood triumphantly...

And he smiled devilishly.

* * *

**WOOM**

With a single swing of his right fist, [THE WORLD] took the head of the last lithuanian soldier, sending it flying like a frisbee into the air ,turning and spinning until it finally crashed against the ground a mile away in the west, splattering against the hard ground.

DIO gazed at the sight and even once more did a double-take, looking around him at the tens of thousands of men he had killed before sighing disappointedly, looking at the somewhat distant city with boredom.

"And here I thought this 'grand army' had some sort of spine in them.."

DIO shook his head as he continued with his disappointed gazing of the land, even at one point reflecting on the situation as he focused his auburn gaze on the bright large moon in the sky, illuminating the achievement he had done today, he had managed to destroy an entire medieval army without a scratch on him.

".. Hah, but it doesn't matter. Mere humans cannot compare to the might of me, DIO."

That was right. There had been only one single human, one single person he had respected above all else. He respected that man's bravery, strength and will so much that he took his body as his own. After him there had been no humans that he could compare to that man, even his descendants were absolutely infuriating and disappointing.

Wandering around the 15th century, he had wondered what to do in a time where everyone was rabble and dominated by the fading fad known as the catholic church. A time where the absolutely pathetic humans were even weaker, abandoning all their few positive qualities for the so called protection of the all mighty god. Mere cattle to a figure that does not even exist.

Those foolish humans did not realise heaven was not something you reached through blind faith and inaction, those were the thoughts of a worthless organism, someone who deserved to die. Therefore he, DIO, had given the death sentence to this worthless people around him.

Still, he had expected to find something. As soon as he realized he was in europe once more, he talked with the lady who spoke a language foreign to him. After listening a few seconds, he had decided the old lady was a waste of his time and punched a hole through her chest, killing her instantly. The blood would have been refreshing, but he preferred younger women.

Therefore he wandered until he met a merchant, one whom he brutally assaulted and forced to speak. Thankfully the merchant understood him and told him that an extremely strong military power was nearby in a town called Kiev. Naturally, he ripped the man's legs from his body and left him to die.

And that was when he had finally made it to the fort of the city. Patrolling soldiers had noticed him killing one of their comrades he had seen as absolutely worthless and engaged him. This continued, until the entire army was on top of him.

And he was completley bored and disappointed, even as just now he had managed to kill the last of the over ten thousand soldiers. The fortress and the city must have only a few hundred personnel that were most likely just common rabbel, mere sheep like the rest of these animals.

To think that he thought he could have found new people, new strong lands to subjugate and force them to see who was the strongest in the world. Yet again he was reminded that the human world was absolutely worthless and none of them even deserved to be his cattle, humanity didn't even deserve to be in his presence.

Perhaps he should have not postponed the heaven plan.. Perhaps he should have started earlier and he would not have been in this situation, in this situation where he was once again surrounded by filthy humans.

Releasing a deep sigh, DIO continued his march forward and grinned as he saw the fort in front of him, towering in front of the medieval town. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.. But he did have an idea what he should do right about now...

"Yes, it is like a singer who is about to go on a grand tour but decides to go to the canarian islands to enjoy the sunlight and beaches. This is merely a sidetour, a vacation from my objective."

Yes, this was nothing more than a sideshow. When he returned, he would ascend heaven and subjugate the world for himself, as symbolized by his stand.. The World would be his own to command and then he would ascend to even higher planes of existence and gather more power. If there was a god, he was going to show that god that he, DIO, was the one meant to rule all.

Yes, this was his plan.. So annihilating that fort and this army was nothing major, nothing of significance. It was like a man going out to buy something but stop along the way to look at items from another stop before leaving. This was the exact same situation.

Then he, DIO, felt something. The air hummed as if warning him that the wrath of the people around him was striking back at him, that karma was coming at him… In one hundred similar sizes. He felt this in the air in front and above him, and thus he summoned [The World] in front of him.

The yellow diver looked at the approaching hundreds of arrows and let its fists strike the oncoming projectiles, each time hitting many away.

The arrows were extremely fast, however his stand could move and strike over lightspeed. If all of those arrows had hit the same rough area it would have been impossible to strike all of them down, but the archers on the walls were situated on a large area and thus most of them missed his body.

In the end, he stood triumphantly with the world, grinning madly at the man standing proudly yet clearly afraid on top of the massive wall. That must be the captain, which meant that once he would go down their ranks would fall and chaos would ensue.

He, DIO, could not hope for a better comedy and so he prepared to throw the lance near his feet at the man, [The World] already having picked it up… However just then he realized something, at the same time as the soldiers above the wall had realised that he had truly come out of the barrage of arrows unschated.

DIO's smug grin started dropping into a flat frown as the moonlight slowly moved forward and showcased him the damaged walls of the forts, the grey windows, the panicking soldiers, the mighty flag waving on top of the tower and the city scenery.

Now that he gazed at it, he was truly stopped. He froze completley as his gaze was stuck on one thing, it was not the soldiers, the fort nor the damage he had caused. No, his eye was completley on the old medieval city standing tall next to the glimmering Dnieper he now saw in the clear moonlight

The tall and grand looking light-blue church with massive golden roofs and orthodox symbols, wooden houses that clearly belonged to the peasantry of the city, strong rock walls that protected the city from outside intruders, a large and well managed wooden harbor on the beaches of the river and the various fancy buildings inside the city… It all came into his view and even almost took his breath away.

It was not like he was amazed at how beautiful a city he had thought to be rabble turned out to be, no, he was definitely not a religious person and thus he wasn't excited about the church nor was he an archeologist that would have gushed at the sight of such an old city, although his half-brother and the original owner of his current body would have definitely done so.

No, what took his, DIO's, breath away was a sudden realization about his situation. That was why he had stopped so abruptly and halted his death advance to completley massacre the remnants of the personnel in the fort. [The World] dropped the lance it was holding and withered away from existence to somewhere else as DIO once more grinned, but now with a different light in his eyes.

The murderous glint that told he just wanted to murder humans was still dominant, but now in his gaze as in thoughts was something else as well… To put it simply, it was excitement, although the feeling was much more complicated than that.

DIO felt the breath, the last wheezing of a dying man on the grass next to him and so walked over but instead of stomping his head against the ground and finishing the job, he crouched down and took hold of the half-dead man's head and raised him to look at the fort and city. The soldiers on the walls seethed in anger, but mostly covered in fear and grimaced as he did this.

"Take a look pathetic human, take a look at that grand city you have tried to protect from me!"

"... Gh!"

The man spit out blood and managed to glare at DIO weakly before letting his head fall down, his gaze wandering to the city with anger and sadness in it.

"That city will be most suitable for me in this situation. To think that you'd protect a location with enough dedication to surrender ten thousand men in a single fight… That city will definitely do."

".. You bastard, you are the devil! Do not stain my home with your dirty being!"

"Ho oh?"

With an amazed expression, DIO let out a mocking laugh as he shook the limping man with his hand only around his head, shaking the man around as he forced him to watch the city.

"Yes, originally I had planned to sack that city and slaughter everyone for you humans are weak and undeserving of life… Yet, it seems I, DIO, have found another purpose!"

With this bold and equally happy proclamation, the yellow haired man swung the man from his hand to land in front of him, striking the ground with enough force to vomit out blood and break his bones so hard that the cracking echoed in the empty quiet fields. DIO only smirked at the dying man, looking as he drew his last breaths as he proclaimed this to the world, hitting his left palm with his right fist as if he had just solved an extremely hard question.

"Yes, yes, yes! Be honored humans for I, DIO, have decided to siege your city!"

"..."

The man seemed to flare up in anger, but after just a single moment the man grew quiet and the color washed away from his skin, the light in his eyes faded and his breathing evened out and eventually stopped. DIO could no longer hear the heartbeat of the man and started laughing like a maniac.

Ever since he had gotten away from that cursed chest from the bottom of the sea and had made it to land, he had done many things. He had met his one and only friend Pucci, he had devised a plan to achieve heaven and he had enjoyed many women in bed and in blood. But he had also learned many things about stands, history, politics and many other things. Reading came to be a great pastime for his time in Egypt, and that was where he had read about the medieval times and medieval sieges. Ever since he had read that book, he had wished to partake in a siege himself, although the city had to be deemed acceptable to him.

Now that opportunity was here as he was in 15th century Europe. This city, it wasn't too grandiose and pompous, the city wasn't condescending so sieging it would most likely still feel fulfilling and the city wasn't filled with peasantry either so it was perfect. A balanced city he could eventually take over, but most importantly it was the perfect city for him to seige.

Striking a his finger and long black nail into his head, DIO continued laughing as he leaned back and laughed into the sky as he thought about his situation with the guards on top of the walls backing away even more until their backs hit the other side of the wall.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST HIGH! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

This continued for a solid minute before the laughter died down and without even paying attention to the remaining resistance, DIO turned around and walked away and continued his march to the confusion of the soldiers before he stopped half a mile down on top of a hill and sat down, [THE WORLD] Coming out to sit next to him in a thoughtful pose.

"Yes! The act of sieging will truly be a life changing experience! Now, let's see how long you can last, Kiev…"

* * *

"Captain, what is the enemy doing?!"

With that, the captain of the fort fell bottom first on top of the wall and leaned his head back, staring at the night sky and the seemingly endless amounts of stars above them as he smiled with an empty gaze. His response was equally monotone, contrasting the smile on his face.

"Didn't you hear? That monster has decided to play with his food."

"But… Sieging a city with water connection by himself?! This makes no sense, why is he not attacking?!"

The ramblings and confused yelling of the younger soldier became totally moot and the captain fell into his own world as he continued to stare at the grey clouds and starry sky accompanied by the large moon with his vacant gaze.

The man's actions could be seen as the actions of an idiot, of a person who morphed a genius plan or a beast that was playing with his food. Whatever the reason was, their lives had just been extended. Whether that was a good or a bad thing… No, it was definitely a bad thing. Their lives were not saved, merely artificially extended. That meant that the end result was the same.

Each and every one of them would end up dead on the streets and walls of Kiev, and there was not any escape from that fate. Their suffering had only just been extended, forced to watch everyday as the yellow devil sat and smiled next to his fallen comrades.

He managed to weakly stand up and stare vacantly forward over the wall at the extremely dangerous foreigner. The man only grinned as he somehow met his gaze from half a mile away… The man who was so inhumane that he could not be a human. A dangerous beast of the night who had massacred everyone was now sitting patiently with a satisfied smile on his face.

As the moonlight and the fires illuminated the figure of the yellow devil, he only thought one thing even as everyone else around him were concerned about things such as handling the damage, shooting the enemy or getting his orders. One single thing. He figured out what that smile was, what the true objective in essence was. That smile told him everything, why he had done this in the first place.

That was the smile of the devil that waited and played with the small pathetic humans before discarding them and devouring their souls.

That was the smile of the cruel devil himself.


End file.
